Convenient
by KageOkami-Kogo
Summary: SweetestIrony February Contest. When Videl is invited to spend Christmas with Gohan and suddenly the power goes out, leaving them alone while Chichi and Goten go buy a new battery for the generator, what are the two to do? Alone? In the cold? Post-Buu


Convenient

Disclaimer: I don't own anything DBZ related.

A/N: This is my entry for the SweetestIrony February challenge! Wish me luck! Even though I was struggling with pain that felt like someone took a machete to my side and was twisting it slowly the entire day I managed to conjure up this idea… even though it's kind of full of clichés… well anywho, I really hope you enjoy this story anyway!

**Rating**:K+ - for a naughty word.

**Challenge**: Body Heat  
**Time**: Post-Buu (Gohan and Videl are "Saiya-team" but not yet that _close._)

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"So… what are you doing tonight?" Gohan asked, looking over to see Videl passive-aggressively stuffing papers and books into her bag and muttering something about her "stupid daddy" and "fans getting more attention" and "annoying Christmas parties". The two, along with every student of Orange Star High School, had just finished the last day of class before Christmas break.

"Huh? Tonight?" Videl suddenly stopped abusing her school bag and blinked curiously at her tall, broad-shouldered friend. Gohan realized only seconds later what the question sounded like.

"I mean.. I mean… you know.." Gohan scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously – just where was he going with that? How was he going to explain what he meant without sounding like he didn't like her that way or sounding like he didn't mean to sound like he didn't like her that way… or…

"Gohan!" Videl waved her hand out in front of said Demi-Saiyan's face when he began to go cross-eyed. "I know what you meant!" Videl said with a smile – something that was beginning to be common when she was working with "The Great Saiyaman".

"Oh…" Gohan sighed in obvious relief and almost collapsed into his seat. 'I have _got _to be more careful…' Gohan thought; it was a fact that Gohan had begun to feel the beginnings of feelings that ranged _further _than simply "good friends" around Videl; however, Gohan was still too shy around girls – especially Videl – and he would be damned if he was going to ask Krillin or Yamcha for advice on girls again… last time he did he was slapped so many times on a friend who had kindly offered to let him practice on – not knowing the real reason why he was wanting to practice – that he was sure he would be seeing stars for a month.

"My dad holds these stupid parties where he's surrounded by his _fans _and boasts about his "victories" and talents… they're boring parties and I usually have to sit there quietly listening to me dad brag… other then that nothing much." Videl answered in annoyance – not at Gohan but at her father – and resumed punching her poor school bag.

"Well…" Gohan began, eyeing the bag sympathetically, "How about you spend Christmas with us?" He suggested. "You could come over and we could, like… I dunno… play games? Something?" Gohan suggested with a bright blush. Videl looked over and smiled kindly at him, touched by his offer.

"Sure Gohan! That sounds great." The feisty crime-fighter answered in a soft voice that still made Gohan blink in surprise and blush at almost a year after getting to know her.

"Great! Do you want to pick something up from your house or-" Gohan was cut off by an unlady like snort from his much shorter friend.

"No thank you – I don't want to risk getting roped into staying by my dad's side like some trophy… I'll call him and let him know I'm working late protecting the city or something." Videl answered. "Let's just go, okay? Are you sure you mom won't mind?"

"Of course not!" Gohan said with a smile.

_An hour later – after reaching the Son household up in the mountains._

"Absolutely not!" Chichi snapped at her son with her fists on hips and a stern expression. Not seconds after Gohan and Videl showed up and Gohan asked his mom if Videl could spend the night Chichi had almost blown a casket.

"Aww come on mom… when have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?" Gohan said, pulling on his mother's heart strings with practiced ease. Chichi cracked slightly and peered into her son's eyes skeptically before finally sighing and relenting – it _was _the Christmas season after all.

"Well… alright… but no funny business!" The Son matriarch snapped. Gohan immediately blushed at the statement and waved his hands in protest.

"Honestly mom there's nothing going on!!!" He said frantically. Chichi narrowed her eyes suspiciously but let the subject drop, turning back to head into the kitchen and finish the Christmas cookies while the glazed ham roasted.

'If only Goku was here…' Chichi thought with a sigh as she kneaded the dough for the baked goods, wondering how her husband was doing training Uub. She felt no love for the reincarnation of Buu but knew it was something that meant dearly to her beloved husband's heart… even though sometimes it seemed that fighting meant more to Goku than his own family did… at least he was not gone all the time... for now but somehow she knew that would change.

"Hi-ya Videl!!" Goten greeted as he walked into the living room and sat down at the opposite end of the table from Gohan. "Whatcha doing?" He asked curiously.

"Hey Goten." Videl greeted.

"We were about to play something, cards or a board-game or something like that… want to join us?" Gohan asked but before Goten could give them his answer the lights suddenly went out and the hum of electricity died down.

"Oh no!" They heard Chichi from the kitchen, followed by the sound of several heavy things falling and a few choice colorful words.

"Are you okay mom?" Gohan asked as he stood, ready to rush over and help his mother if she needed it.

"I'm fine sweetie… but I'm going to have to go to the store and buy a new battery for the generator…" Chichi responded, glad that she had finally decided to learn how to drive the family car properly.

"OH! Can I go?! Can I? Can I? Please?!?!?" Goten pleaded almost exasperatingly – though it didn't seem to bother Chichi to much for she smiled and nodded.

"Of course you can! I'd love the company." Chichi answered. 'I hope stores are still open...' she pondered.

"Would you like us to come too?" Videl offered; part of the reason Videl had offered was because she genuinely wanted to help... however... the other reason was that somehow, she didn't think it was a good idea to be left completely alone with Gohan, especially in a time like this. Even though Videl had been very good at hiding it there was no denying that she felt strong emotions for the half-Saiyan - not to mention attraction to his overwhelming strength.

"Oh no, that's okay – you two can stay here and have fun." Chichi responded kindly. "But not _too _much fun understand?" She suddenly warned with severity in her tone.

"Yeah! Of course not!" Videl agreed with a blush, knowing what the older woman meant and hoping she could keep that promise.

"Good. We should be back in two hours at most… stay safe!" Chichi said as she and Goten finished putting their large coats on and fighting the wind as they shut the door behind them. When the house became silent the two remaining people suddenly realized how rapid the house was loosing it's warmth.

'Fabulous… the coldest winter it has ever been and we're stuck without electricity or warmth…' Videl thought as she glanced at her jacket she had hung on the rack earlier thoughtfully.

"It's so dark!" Gohan observed, rubbing his arms and peering around the room idly.

"Yeah." Videl agreed. Gohan glanced back down at the board-game and wondered if they could continue playing in the dark.

"Want to play anyway?" He suggested. "We have a flashlight… if one of us held it…" Gohan trailed off. Videl shook her head and leaned over him, accidentally brushing his thigh as she went to grab the flash light near him. Gohan blushed but Videl didn't seem to notice as she took the flashlight in her hands and flicked it on, pointing it at him and smirking.

"We could always play flashlight tag?" She said. Gohan moved away from the glare of the light, squinting painfully and shook his head.

"We only have one flashlight. Stop." Gohan pawed at the light being flashed in his face. Videl smirked again and flicked the light off. It was childish but she had always wanted to see if Gohan actually got annoyed in an everyday situation… looks like he wasn't as _alien _as he made himself out to be.

"Well what can we do?" She asked, resting her hands in her lap. Gohan and Videl sat there in the dark for a moment, trying to think of something to do. Finally, after about ten minutes of thinking, Gohan snapped his fingers and grinned.

"I know! How about we take a walk around the lake?" He suggested, once again only realizing seconds after the words left his mouth how that would sound to a normal boy and girl… "Uh… uh… I mean…" Videl resisted the urge to chuckle and waved his excuses away.

"Gohan – stop. Sure, that sounds like a good idea." Videl sniggered at Gohan's embarrassed expression; Gohan relaxed slightly and stood with her, walking over to grab his jacket and waiting for her to do the same. When the two were bundled up and ready they headed out, glad that the freezing wind had stopped blowing momentarily.

"The lake is down this way." Gohan led her through a field covered in snow; as they walked he wondered if he still had his old sled they could use. Soon they reached a large lake at the bottom of the hill.

"Wow… it's so nice…" Videl mentioned as the walked slowly along the water's edge.

"Yeah…" Gohan agreed, admiring the snowy hills and trees and sparkling lake. The two walked close to each other as they watched the landscape. Everything seemed picture perfect for the moment… but everyone knew that when something was _too _good then bad things were bound to follow eventually…

When Gohan heard a gasp and saw Videl titling toward the lake time stood still. All Gohan could think of at that moment was finding a way to keep her from falling into the icy death-trap. "VIDEL!" Gohan leapt over and twisted her around, pushing her slightly so that if she fell she fell toward dry – despite the snow - ground and not into the lake… unfortunately, in concentrating on keep Videl dry he failed to realize _he _was the one falling this time.

"Gohan!" Videl mimicked, trying to latch on to her friend's arm but missing by a centimeter. Gohan fell against the ice and for a second he sighed in relief when he did not fall through… but that was before they heard the large crack and the ice split open under him. Gohan fell into the lake with a splash.

"Oh shit!" Videl cursed, rushing to the border and peering into the dark waters anxiously. When Gohan did not surface after a few seconds she began to pace. 'That idiot!!!' she thought angrily, trying to hide her worry with her frustration. 'Damn you Gohan! I almost lost you once! Get back up here! NOW!!' and as if he had heard her thoughts... moments later Gohan shot up from the lake and landed heavily on the ground, sinking into the snow and coughing freezing water.

"Crap crap crap!" Videl rushed over to help Gohan up, grunting with the effort and momentarily wondering if an elephant weighed less than him to get him inside the house; Videl had to force herself to ignore the face that she could feel every rock hard muscle that lined his tall frame through his wet clothes... 'This is _not_ the time to become a pervert!!' Videl screamed in her mind. When the two limped their way back Videl sat Gohan down on the couch and saw now that his skin had become a sickly blue color.

"Ugh…" Gohan tried to speak but the only think that came out was more coughing and shivering.

"Oh no, look at you – Gohan take your outer clothes off; I'm going to go get some more for you!" Videl jumped up and rushed to where she guessed was Gohan's room – not having been in his house too many times to know for sure – and get some dry, warm clothes so he wouldn't get hypothermia.

When Videl had found his room, found warm, dry clothes and rushed back over she saw Gohan curled up on the couch with his head bobbing and eyes drooping. "Gohan! Gohan stay awake!" Videl rushed over and covered pulled him from his curled position to help him put the sweater she found over his head. Gohan snapped awake and followed Videl's lead – putting on the clothes she had brought.

"T-T-Thanks…." Gohan stuttered, unable to control his shaking.

"Why'd you have to go and do something as reckless as that? You didn't have to push me out of the way and risk falling into the lake - I would have straightened if you had just put your arm out or something so I could grab on… honestly, always trying to be the hero…" Videl growled as she took the towel she had snatched on her way back and helped him dry his hair.

"W-W-What are you d-doing?" Gohan asked trying in vain to stop his teeth from chattering and blushing too much as Videl moved closer to him, placing the towel down and almost crawling on his lap.

"Warming you faster with my body heat – I may not look it but I do pay attention in class…" (1) Videl answered, moving quickly to wrap her arms around his middle and pull him close to her before she chicked out. 'He'll freeze to death if I don't warm him with my own body heat... that's the _only _reason I'm doing this!' Videl thought, pulling him closer and blushing at the fact that she _liked _it. 'Ugh... get a grip of yourself...' she mentally beratted herself.

"I-It's okay V-Videl, you don't h-have to…" Gohan said pathetically, hoping the blood that was trying to keep his body warm didn't suddenly all rush to his cheeks until his body froze, having a similar debate in his own mind and resisting the thought that he also _liked _this a bit too much.

"Don't be a dork." Videl snapped, silencing her tall friend. "I wouldn't want to have to explain to your mom and little brother why you're a Saiyan popsicle." She snorted. Gohan smiled secretively and leaned into her, tentatively wrapping his own arms around her; he was surprised when she didn't snap at him or pull away but who was he to complain?

It crossed Gohan's mind then that he_ could have _use Ki to warm them up... but this was much too convenient and he took guilty pleasure in it. "At least our cheeks aren't so cold anymore…" Gohan tried to joke after they both realized that neither was willing to let go and blushing furiously.

"That's a lame joke ya know…" Videl drawled with a smirk, also trying to lighten the mood - though she was not joking when she said that.

"Well... you know… I was just trying to _melt the ice _hahaha._"_ Gohan blushed harder and scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Okay enough with the jokes." Videl said, trying to sound serious but couldn't stop a giggle from escaping. 'Did I just giggle? The cold must be getting to me…' The two young adults fell into uncomfortable silence - why did it always end up like this? Whenever they were left alone for something, unless they were training for headed to fight a bad guy, they always managed to slip into these awkward moments.

Gohan looked up at her with the intention of trying to say something to lighten the mood again but his words were caught in his throat. Perhaps it was the way the light from outside hit her face and made her eyes sparkle or that her expression was not her usual contempt or annoyance but rather calm and _content_ or maybe the fact that they held each othe very close and could feel the heat off each other's bodies – whatever it was - it stole his breath away and he found himself leaning toward her without even meaning to or knowing what he was doing.

As soon as Videl saw Gohan move closer she had immediately froze. In the past Videl might have shoved him away or snapped at him to get his head on straight again but they had been through so much together and formed such a closely knit bond that now it really didn't seem like the wrong thing to do to just go with the flow. At this point how could she resist?

Videl blushed as she leaned toward her approaching friend, parting her lips slightly and licking her bottom lip in anticipation as their eyes became heavy. As they drew nearer they held their breaths, waiting for the inevitable …however… before they could finish the act the lights suddenly flashed on and the front door was thrown open, followed by an energetic voice.

"GOHAN! VIDEL!!" Goten cried happily, bouncing his way through the house. Said crime-fighters split apart from each other so fast that poor Gohan fell backwards and flopped off the couch and onto the ground - onto his still wet clothes.

"Oof!"

"Are you alright?" Videl laughed, trying to ignore the burning in her cheeks and ears… had they just been about to kiss? Yes… they were!!

"Yeah… I'm fine…" Gohan rubbed his soar neck where he had rolled on off the couch and glanced over as Goten reach them and leapt into his brother's arms.

"GOHAN GUESS WHAT!!" The pint-sized Saiyan asked rapidly. Gohan smiled at his little brother – also trying to ignore his own embarrassment – and shook his head.

"What Goten." The older Saiyan asked, taking the bait.

"Mom yelled at a police officer!!"

"She did??" Gohan blinked in shock… though it shouldn't have surprised him so much by now.

"Yeah! And she got him to move traffic faster!!" Goten finished, grinning excitedly. Gohan laughed and tousled his little brother's head.

"Well looks like you had quite the experience! Did you have fun?" Gohan asked, walking with his brother to the couch to sit next to a silent Videl.

"Yup! She even almost punched the cashier guy!" Goten explained, eagerly relating the evening's excitement.

"Okay Goten, that's enough. Off to bed!" Chichi said as she walked in and dust her hands, shutting the door behind her.

"Aww… okay…" Goten moped and ran off into his and Gohan's room after said older of the two set him down.

"You too Gohan, Videl, it's much to late to be staying up now." The older woman ordered.

"Sure thing mom…"

"Good night Mrs. Son." Videl answered as Chichi kissed her son's cheek, pat Videl's arm and bid them good night. Once again the two were left alone… Neither said anything or even so much as glanced each other for a long while, still sitting on the couch. 'This is ridiculous!' Videl thought but despite her annoyance at the situation she and Gohan were in she could think of nothing to say. After what seemed like an eternity Gohan spoke, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Well… I guess… good night?" Gohan said with a bashful smile and a shrug as he and Videl stood and stepped back from each other at least two feet apart.

"Yeah…" Videl answered, turning quickly to hide her blush and waving her hand over her shoulder. "Good night…" she muttered as she walked into the direction of her temporary room; since the Ox King was visiting an old friend his room was free to be turned into a "guest room" of sorts. Gohan glanced back anxiously and watched her begin to walk away.

'I'm letting her get away...' He realized and sucked in a breath to steel himself - it was now or never, before his nerve got to him! 'I can do this...' he stepped forward. "Videl, wait." Gohan called as he reached over to grab at said girl's arm and pull her against him.

"What-" Videl would have gasped if it weren't for the fact that Gohan's lips made it hard for her to do so. After the initial few seconds of shock and registering the fact that she was _being kissed by Gohan, _Videl finally relented and kissed him back, feeling him smile against the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. This was everything the two had hoped it would be; they said that when you kissed your soul-mate you saw fireworks... if that were true than something was definitely right with this because there was a nuclear war raging!

Moments after the two managed to claw their way back to reality after the most explosive kiss either had ever had – even though it was pretty much the first kiss for one of them – the two blush once again… this time, however, neither looked away from each other's eyes - they could not. "At least neither of us are cold anymore…" Videl muttered softly, meaning more than one thing with the statement and receiving an affectionate smile from her opposite before they lost themselves in yet another kiss.

Yes, it was definitely convenient that Gohan had "forgotten" about using his Ki...

The end.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

End A/N: Aww... how sweet... I hope you readers liked this! Frankly it didn't take me long to think this story up and write it lol you might figure that out by how stuffed it is with clichés but leave me alone it was 3 in the morning…

**Note** - I realize that Goku is supposed to be there and that he goes off to train Uub when Gohan and Videl are married and Pan is four, but at the time I had forgotten about poor Goku and couldn't think of where to put him... he's not gone for good like in the series YET ...let's just say he's checking up on Uub, k? lol oh dear... Sorry about that!

1 – Referenced from The Day After Tomorrow


End file.
